Jo and Sam: Not Your Average Love Story
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: While Lizzie is having her first day of high school, Jo McGuire looks back at her time in high school. JoSam, minor LG
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything that I mention on here at all. This is a fic mainly based upon Jo and Sam's experiences in high school. I always wondered what it'd be like to make up a fic on this. It has some minor L/G, but it's basically on the past. This is told from Jo's POV, as well. In this story, Lizzie is 14 and Matt is 10.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jo and Sam: Not Your Average Love Story**

_By: TasChiBandGirl_

**Introduction: First Day of School**

It's the first day of school in the McGuire household. I've been awake since 6am, attempting to wake up my oldest daughter Lizzie. She stumbled awake and then pepped up realizing it was her first day of school. I then retreated downstairs to have my morning coffee. My husband Sam comes walking into the kitchen, kisses me on the cheek and grabs a cup of coffee. My youngest son, Matthew, comes into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He was entering the 5th grade, one year away from becoming a middle school student. As I sip my coffee, I hear Lizzie stumbling around upstairs.

"Mom! Where's my shoes?!" calls out Lizzie from upstairs, frantically searching for her lucky boots

"It's in your closet!" I yell back to her

It's Lizzie's first day of high school. Four more years, she'll be out of the house, and in college, then living on her own and then married with children. It makes my head spin, just being astounded at how much my little girl has aged. I have to laugh at her nervousness over her first day of high school. She reminds me of a more fashionable me back in September. She's so worried over how she'll look, and trying to pick out the perfect outfit for the first day. She's still has yet to realize that in the end, none of that is going to matter as long as you have your friends and you have a future. I hear her come downstairs all decked out in a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of bell bottomed jeans, a black headband , and some black high heeled shoes. I checked her face as I saw layers of makeup caked on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked smiling

"You have too much makeup on, missy" I say sternly "I want you to wash it off. You're going to school, not a KISS concert"

She huffs and walks away frustrated. I smiled as she walked off. When I was her age, I never wore makeup or really gave a damn for how I dressed. I was a bit of a tomboy, I must admit. She's so concerned with finding the right guy, and fitting in with everybody. I was nothing like that at her age. She finally comes out, wearing a little mascara, lip gloss and a glare towards me.

"What about now?" she says in a huff

"Now, don't you get an attitude with me" I said "You look fine. Make sure you eat a good breakfast now, so sit and have an apple"

She sits and munches on an apple before her two best friends come by. Matt is upstairs now getting dressed before watches his shows and goes to school. Sam whizzes by me and gives me a kiss as he leaves for work. I say goodbye to him, as the doorbell rings. It ends up being Lizzie's friends Miranda and Gordo. They're good kids, for the most part. Miranda reminds me of myself in high school, with her strong sense of self, and her individuality. She's been a good influence for Lizzie on trying to help her be herself. Lizzie isn't exactly gotten there yet, but she's made strides. Gordo is the son of my best friend in high school, Roberta. I was a bridesmaid at her wedding to Harold. Her husband is a wonderful man that she met in college. Their son, I believe, is the one for Lizzie. Though I'm sure if I tell her now she won't believe it. Just like I didn't believe my mother in high school.

She told me that Sam was the one when she first met him when I was in high school. I didn't believe her then, but as the years went by, her prophecy would reveal to be the truth. I look at him and I still don't believe what we've been through together. And to think it all started that first day of school….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Dislike? Don't care? Send me feedback of any kind. I'll greatly appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1: The Trash Can

**Disclaimer:** Lizzie McGuire isn't mine. Nothing is mine. I'm poor! This story is mine, however! So I still have that going for me, which is nice. Caddyshack quote Enjoy chapter 1 of my multi chapter installment. The trash can meeting came from the last episode of Lizzie McGuire when Sam says he met Jo there.

**Character Alerts:** Jo's maiden name is Tannery in this story. Roberta Weinberg is Gordo's mother. And a few new characters along the way, like Amy Ellis, and so on. I'll give you these alerts as time goes by

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Trash Can**

It was the first day of school for me, and it was hell. Not because I was bullied around, but because I made the biggest ass of myself in front of about eighty percent of the population at Hillridge High School. A series of errors were happening to me all throughout the day. First thing that happened was in my history class. The first bell had rang and I was scrambling all my stuff and running as fast as I could before the second bell would ring. I was juggling my books as I made the turn into the door. As soon as the second bell ran, I literally dove into the class room, and slid across the room. I stopped right at the teacher's feet, as the rest of the class giggled profusely. I shyly looked up at the teacher as he looked down on me sternly.

"So, I'm guessing you're Josephine Tannery?" he said sternly

"How'd you know my name" I asked shyly as I sat up

"I know your whole family." He said, referring to my siblings "I've had all three of your siblings, and you look just like them."

"Ohh….okay…I'm so sorry Mister…." I said drawing a blank

"The name is Mr. Flan" he said to me "You can sit down now, Miss Tannery"

"Right" I said, my face bright red as I took a seat

The rest of the class giggled at me as I hid my face in my San Francisco Giants cap. Of all the days to make an ass of myself, I picked the first day of school. Luckily, my friend Amy Ellis was there to help calm me down from yelling at the other kids. My day only got worse from there. As I was walking with Amy and my best friend Roberta Weinberg, on the way to my biology class, I completely forgot where I was going. Soon enough, my face met the wall and propelled me back, making me fall flat on my ass. I heard a few snickers here and there, as Roberta and Amy helped me get up.

"What is up with you, today?" Amy asked as I rubbed my face

"I have no clue" I said "I just have been really out of it"

"I can't believe you dived into Flan's class" Roberta snickered

"I thought I was going to be late" I said defensively

The rest of the day was decent, at least until I got to band. I had been a band geek during junior high, so it was only fitting I'd go through the rest of my school life as a band geek. Besides, I found band fun, and I was damn good at the trumpet. It was my last class of the day and I thought I was home free. As I was walking down the hall when the bell rang, I was suddenly spooked by the sound of the dismissal bell. I shrieked loudly and high pitched, and jumped right into the nearest trash can. I wish I was making that up, but I wasn't. So there I was in the trash can, awaiting for the rest of the school to empty out, so I can leave without being ridiculed, when I heard something coming from the trash can next to me.

"Hey…who stuffed you in here" the voice said

I turned around, and there I saw him, my eventual husband. He was a lot smaller and skinnier then. He looked slightly nerdy, with big black thick framed glasses, a blue button down shirt and khakis. He was also wearing a pair of Nikes. He had a nice looking face, from what I remembered. He wasn't exactly who I'd imagine would be my future husband by any means, but that doesn't really mean anything.

"Nobody did, I stuffed myself in here" I said laughing

"You had that bad of a day?" he said

"Actually no. The dismissal bell scared the crap out of me" I said, then I recognized him "Hey, aren't you in band with me?"

"Yeah I am actually. My name is Sam. Sam McGuire" he said, stretching out his hand "I moved here from Kalamazoo, Michigan over the summer"

"I'm Josephine Tannery. You can call me Jo though" I said as I shook his hand and then got myself out of the trash. "Who stuffed you in there?"

"Some punk named Brian" he said

"Wait….did this Brian have a mohawk?" I asked

"Yeah he did" he said

"That was my brother" I said "He's a stupid assed sophomore punk who thinks he's fucking Johnny Rotten or something. Don't mind him, I'll kick his ass when I get home"

"Really?" he said, as I helped him out

"Well, he'd kick my ass more, but I've got another brother who could kick his ass"

"Really? How many siblings do you got?" he asked

"Three. I'm the youngest. I got Alison whose in college already, Timothy whose a junior, and then stupid assed Brian." I said "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope, just me and my parents" he stated

"Lucky you" I said "Anyways, it's nice meeting you, Sam. It'll be fun to see you around in band. You play the trombone, right?"

"Yes I do." He said proudly "First chair"

"Only chair, Sam" I said laughing

"So?"

"I'm only kidding with you man. So where do you live?" I asked

"Just down the street" he said "Mockingbird Trail"

"Really?!" I said surprised "I don't live that far from there. I live on Hummingbird Lane. That's only two streets away."

"That's awesome" Sam said "So you wanna walk home together?"

"Ah, what the hell. My friends are probably home already."

The two of us walked home and talked about each other and our lives. He was born in New Hampshire but moved to Kalamazoo when he was four before moving here in Hillridge the past summer. He moved here because his dad had gotten a job down here for the post office. I told him about being born in Seattle and living in Walla Walla for until I was eight before moving to Hillridge. We talked about our classes, and it turns out that we also had the same English class and lunch together as well. As I approached my road, I started veering right. He was still walking.

"Sam, I gotta get going now" I said "I have to go home and do what I can with my homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Alright, Jo. Nice meeting you. Bye!" he said to me

As I walked down my street, I watched Sam walk out of my sight. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew there was something about that slightly nerdy boy, but I wasn't sure what. Love was the last thing on my mind, however. But as the days would go by in high school, we'd end up becoming good friends

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How am I doing? Please read and review to let me know. :) Thank you


End file.
